Already Gone
by olivia-earnhardt
Summary: Damen POV, my version of shadowland :D DO NOT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT SHADOW LAND I HAVNT READ IT AND WONT TILL IM DONE WITH THIS
1. Chapter 1

**I have found that there aren't a lot of 'the Immortals' series fanfics.**

**Hers a really random one I thought of that takes place right after evil Roman makes Ever bleed to try and save Damen, at the beginning of Shadowland :)**

Damen POV:

"Everything is energy." I said, looking into Evers big, beautiful blue eyes. "Everything around us" I gesture to the rising sun. "Everything in this seemingly solid universe of ours isn't solid at all-it's energy-pure vibrating energy. And while our perception may convince us that things are either solid or liquid or gas… it's all just _energy._" Ever nods, and looks uncomfortable, like she wants to say something. I waited.

"raise your hand." I say, holding out mine. She slowly lifts hers, careful not to touch me. She's been doing this for the past few days! I hope she knows that I didn't mean to hurt her, I never would.

"What do you see?" I asked, gesturing to her hand, trying not to focus on the bad Damen. The Damen under Roman's spell. The one that hurt my love. My Marie Antoinette.

"I see pale skin, long fingers, a freckle or two, and nails in serious need of a manicure."

"Exactly." I say, smiling. "But if you could see what it really was, you wouldn't see that at all. Instead, you'd see tons of molecules, proteins, nothing but pure vibrating energy." Ever narrows her eyes, like she doesn't believe me.

"Seriously Ever," I say "Nothing is separate." I leaned towards her. "Nothing. Not you, or me, or the sand we are standing on. It's really just a mass of energy, vibrating slwly enough for us to see it as a solid, while the Ghosts and Spirits are vibrating too fast for humans to see."

"I can see Riley" Ever cut in. Then her expression sadden, remembering that she told her younger sister to move on. "Well, I could see her. Before she crossed the bridege and stuff"

"That's exactly why you can't see her anymore." I said. Now, raise your hand again and bring it so close to mine that we are almost touching" She hesitates, filling her hand with sand, and then drops it, and does as I said. She gasps, meaning she felt the jolt of warmth, the happiness, the electricity that I feel when ever I'm in her presence.

"Feel that? That's our energy connecting." I said, moving my hand back and forth.

"But if we're all connected like you say," Ever asks, "then why doesn't it feel the same?"

"We _are _all connected, we're made of the same vibrating sorce. But while some energy leaves you cold, and some enrgy leaves you warm and tingly, the one your destined for? It feels like this."I lean in to kiss her, but she turns away. The hurt and pain flashes through my body. I can't belive I was stupid enough to fall for roman's tricks! Now ever is afraid I'll hurt her again.

"Science is just catching up with what the great spiritual teachers have taught for centuries. Everything is _one._" I smile, hiding the hurt when I got to hug her and she darts away, looking at me for just one second, looking guilty…sorrowful, even. But she has not fault in this. This was _my _fault.

"Ever?" I whisper, trying to get her to look at me. I works, and she glances at me, with tears falling down her cheeks. "Ever, please. What is it? You've been like this for days. Is it me? Something I've done? Because I don't remember much of what happened, the memories are only starting to resurface. That wasn't the real me. I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. I would _never _harm you in any way." She hugged herself, bowing her head. I wrap my arms around her, and she trys to pull away, and I let her. She stiid up and ran to the shore.

"Damen…baby…there's something I need to tell you…" Ever says, starting to cry

yeah, yeah, yeah. It's the same as the 11st chapter n shadow land. Big whoop. But I'm going to change it later :D

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY I REALLY need to thank Three Scratches for telling me I had this story in the wrong section!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!

**Disclaimer U should know that I'm not a famous writer!!!**

"Damen…Baby…there is something I need to tell you…" Ever said. Was she going to tell me what was wrong?

"What is it, Ever?" I said, putting my hand on her warm shoulder. Well, I tried to. She pulled away before I could.

"Roman- he tricked me, Damen." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "He tricked all of us, Ever."

"He tricked me into giving my blood, thinking it would save you…"She trailed off, sobbing into her hands. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, when I remembered what that meant. She put her blood in the antidote…that means if we exchange our DNA, I'll die…I'd do the same in a heartbeat, if I had really thought it would save her.

"We'll work this out ever, I promise…" I went to hug her, only to have her pull away. Silly, selfless, beautiful girl.

"No…no…" She murmured.

"Ever…" I said. I want to wrap my arms around her, comfort her, cry myself, die for her. **(A/N: dudes, I'm like crying right now…plus the song you and I by anarbor just came on…) **I'd do anything for her...I love her. More than she knows, more than she will ever know. This is why I don't do what I want to the most. I don't kiss her, because I'd die, and that would cause her the most pain.

"No, I was stupid, I should have waited…he tricked me…Just…just go away Damen." She said. And, not being able to deny my love anything I left her a perfect red tulip, and left Summerland.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_buzzzzz buzzzzzz_ my phone was vibrating in my pocket. Hoping it was ever, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Damen? You might wan to get down here…I think something's wrong with ever…" it was Haven. Ever was sleeping over there tonight.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What's wrong with my Juliet?

"She crying and screaming-" she was cut off by a distant 'Damen!!!' "That."

"I'm on my way" I said, and rushed over to see my darling Ever.

**Dang sry that's so short. BLAH! It's like 1 am and I've been writing the sequel to my original story, angel's cry, about this hardcore rocker who falls in love with a preppy but secretly bulimic chick.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I finally updated!! Okay, this will be a not so very good chapter, cu my IPod was taken, and now I have no inspiration!! Plus, I'm working on a song for my friend's band called 'written at midnight' good song. Glad I thought of it: D okay, on with the story: D

**Disclaimer: don't own immortals duhhhhhh**

"Damen!" Ever called out to me as I walked into her friend, Haven's house. "You can't be here!" she said.

"But, I-"

"Don't but me!" She said. She rubbed her head, as it the mere sight of me was giving her a killer headache. "go." She said.

"Haven, what's wrong with her?" I asked the goth girl.

"Well, she seemed kind of upset, so I took her to Jeremy's." She looked guilty. Jeremy's? Was she crazy?

"You took her to a bar?" I asked, now outraged.

"Yes, and she got drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" ever cried from across the room on the couch. But as she was speaking, her voice slurred, and she slumped over. She shook her head, and looked up at me, almost apologetic. Her eyes looked pleading, and her hands were held out in front of her, palms up. I struggled to keep my composure. Then I saw them. The cuts on her arms. Ever had been so depressed, but I never thought it'd get this far. **(HA! My IPod was just given back to me!!! I wrote that last part yesterday) **

"E-ever?" I asked her, wondering if she was all right. The look on her face was driving me mad. Then the tears rolled down her face. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran across the room and kissed her so passionately, it felt as if the world would explode. Suddenly sober, she cried out, "Damen!" and I fell into a pit of nothingness.

**Okay, that was really short, but I just finished my songs, and need a name for a new one!!! Its about a girl hiding behind her smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyy bestest readers EVER!!! I'm sosososososososo sorry I havnt updated in FOREVER!!! Ther's been a lot of stuff goin on, like school, friends, (getting in trouble, so not allowed on….) the reviewers are AWEMAXING (yeahh, it's a word, I made it upp, plus no red squiggle on Microsoft!)) So here's an extra longg chapter to make up for not writing for so long and for how short the last 2 were… so enjoy this incredibly depressing but awemaxing chapter!

Darkness…that's all I can see. Or am I really seeing darkness? I'm not quite sure what is happening…I try to feel in front of me. Nothing. I grab at my legs. They are still there. I feel my face. It is still there, probably shiny with sweat, if there was any light for the sweat to reflect off of. There I go again, turning the scariest moments into a science lesson.

That's when it all comes rushing back.

The sadness in her eyes.

The scars on her arms.

The softness of her lips…

That's when I see something…a light…no, a gate. It's getting brighter. Is this death? Heaven? Hell? Where am I? That's when I see Riley. She comes closer, until she's almost touching me. Her lips are at my ear. She whispers…

"Can she go any lower?

_Can she cut any deeper?_

_Can she feel any worse?_

_She climbs the stairs slowly_

_Each step_

_Contemplating._

_All the way to top_

_The 23__rd__ floor_

_He doesn't care, she screams_

_Her heart ripping in two,_

_But no tears come._

_She can't cry_

_But she will try._

_She screams_

_She cries_

_With the open scissors._

_Cutting her arms._

_She grabs the handle to the roof._

_And pulls._

_It opens._

_She steps out in to the brisk cold._

_Her tears freezing on her cheeks._

_The police siren echoing in the distance._

_Horns honking_

_People talking._

_Her phone rings_

_It's him._

_The one who seemed distant_

_Gone_

_When she went for help_

_She doesn't answer._

_She simply takes a step closer_

_Closer to the edge_

_Closer to the busy street below._

_He calls again._

_She answers, in a daze._

_He yells._

_So now he decides to care?_

_She hangs up_

_And steps closer._

_The door behind her swings open_

_Waking her up_

_Out of her hurtful haze,_

_She turns to face him_

_His face twisted with hurt_

_Worry_

_Love_

_Anger_

_Hate_

_She doesn't care._

_She'll end it now._

_Almost to the edge._

_He grabs her shoulders,_

_She jerks forward,_

_Slipping._

_Falling._

_Over the edge._

_Towards the ground._

_He collapses,_

_Calling her name._

_Screaming his apology._

_But it's too late. _

_She's gone._

_And if he had cared,_

_She wouldn't be."_

I felt tears streaming down my face. What was this? Who was the poor, depressed girl? Who was that jerk, which had an amazing girl, but let her go? Riley, steps back.

"It's a prophecy. It's Important. Remember it." She said. A prophecy? Was Ever the girl? Who was the boy? Me? I hope not, even though I'm sure it is. I've hurt her in the past. I could do it again, unintentionally.

"Hurry, Damen. You don't have much time. You shouldn't be here. I should be sending you past that gate. But I think you can prevent this." She said, looking at her hands. "Go, that way." She points toward what looks like a polluted city. And she disappears, before I can ask any questions.

**SO! What do you think?? That is an original poem, so please don't take it. It's really called 'the final battle', and I tweaked it a bit to fit this story. Its really a true story, about a girl who writes a letter, explaining how she's depressed and needs help, but the boy is too weak to help her. So she goes to the roof of a building, and trys to jump off, but he saves her, realizing how amazing she was, and how lucky he was that she loves him. But here, I changed it so she dies…you'll see why later…:PP laterr, Olivia!!**


	5. Chapter 5

HEYY the most AMAXING readers everrr!!!! I need a few things from u guys: 1) read my other stories 2)vote on my poll 3)review! That's all 4 now (and those of you who read other stories and read authers notes, damian and I are officially back toggeather….for now….)

As it turns out, the 'city' isn't really a city at all. Its more…how can I put this…a BRICK WALL. Yeah. How weird is THAT?

When I got closer, I saw that the 'buildings' are actually doors. How do I know which is which? That was when I remembered the prophecy…"_All the way to the top…the 23__rd__ floor…" _I check the floors of all the buildings. Four have 23 floors. Two have all of those above ground. Two have a roof .I narrow it down. Not the one without a roof. Not the one that has a floor underground.

That leaves two.

I get closer, and see something on top of one of the buildings, the one on the right, with different colored windows. A blonde girl. With a brunette boy behind her. I touch them. The door opens, and all the others fade away. I have no choice but to go through that one.

I step through, and see, that I'm in Ever's room.

PLEASE READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT

**OKAY im SO SORRY for how short this chapter is, I SWEAR I'll get the next one up in the morning…well, I guess a few hours…3:02 a.m…. okay a little early right now. SO don't tell me anything about shadow land. I havnt read it, and I'm not going to till I finish this. I havnt even read the back of the book yet, so EVERY idea is my own, unless I ask you guys for help.**


End file.
